It isn't as pretty as you'd like to guess
by shatteredhumerus
Summary: April is not as tough as she likes to appear. There is a reason why her last long-term relationship was with two gay guys.


Before Andy, April never really saw the appeal of sex. It just seemed like it would be messy, and awkward, and way too intimate.

The first time she decides to fool around with a guy is at a high school party, because she is bored and wants to see what all the fuss is about. Up until then, she had only kissed one other boy and touched herself under her sheets sometimes.

So she's at this party. She's had a few beers and drags Mike Gonzalez into an empty room by the collar of his shirt. She doesn't talk, just pushes him onto a nearby desk chair, straddles his lap and starts kissing him.

Mike is sloppy drunk and gropes at her breasts roughly. He doesn't even bother taking her shirt off, just pushing it and her bra out of the way. He is instantly hard and it digs into her thigh. After a few minutes, she pulls away from his mouth, unzips his fly and pulls it out, very businesslike.

It's smaller than she expected and weird looking, not intimidating at all, just veiny and bulbous at the end. She just studies it in her hand for a minute, before Mike asks her if she's going to suck it or just look at it all day. She shuts him up by tightening her grip, stroking up and then back down once. He gasps and moans, and she studies his face intently as she strokes him a few more times. Interesting.

She is mostly turned on by the ease with which she can make him come undone. He comes quickly, squirting into her hand, and onto his pants. Gross. She wipes her hand on his jeans, gets up, and leaves. The shutting door cuts off the sound of his swearing.

There are some whispers behind hands as she walks down the hall at school on Monday, but she doesn't care. Everyone at this school is stupid anyway.

She makes out with a few more guys, under bleachers and up against lockers, and has sex for the first time maybe a year and a half later. He's one of those dark loner types, a drummer in a crappy band. His face isn't terrible, so when he leans up against the wall next to her and asks if she wants to be his girl, she says fine.

They do it in the backseat of his car. His skin is cold, his hands are clumsy, and he only lasts a minute. She decides she doesn't like sex but really likes making out. She dumps him the next day.

Her first college boyfriend is a gay guy because it blows people's minds and he isn't interested in anything below her waist. He's a really good kisser though and he lets her suck him off just to see what it's like.

Somewhere in the middle she gets a stupid internship at stupid city hall and meets Andy. Andy makes her smile at the stupidest things, and makes her feel like some things might be not so dumb after all.

When they kiss for the first time it feels like the temperature in the room shoots up a hundred degrees and some foreign emotion tentatively emerges from underneath layers and layers of carefully constructed apathy.

Later, after their second kiss, April decides to go slow, not wanting to disappoint him with her lack of experience. But she finds that she really really likes it when he just holds her, how he's so warm when he just completely envelopes her slight frame in his arms.

It also turns her on more than anything when he tells her that he respects her so much and they can go as slow as she wants, in that nervous way like he's afraid she still might move to Indy or Venezuela. She jumps him the next day.

Andy looks kind of pale and lumpy naked. But his fingers are strong and calloused from the guitar strings and they know exactly how to touch her. He teases her nipples gently and her face burns hot from the stimulation. When Andy pulls off her tights and underwear and slides two fingers into her wet heat she lets out a guttural moaning sound that she's never made before in her life. When his calloused thumb presses down on her clit she gasps and jerks away from his hand. _Too sensitive_, she tells him.

He distracts her with kisses, and continues to slide his fingers in and out of her, telling her how hot she is, and she can't even think when his thumb is just barely ghosting across her clit that way. Her first orgasm comes as a shock and a scream she doesn't think sounds like her, her entire body held taut like a guitar string, and bursts of light flashing across the backs of her eyelids.

A little while later she opens her eyes to see Andy, slack-jawed and staring at her face intently. She is still trembling from the orgasm, and for the first time, she gets why people like this.

_Ok, get inside me now, _she urges after she's had a few minutes to recover. The orgasm was awesome, but she still wants him inside of her, possibly more than she's ever wanted anything else in her life. He scrambles for a condom, pulling it on himself, but then he surprises her. Instead of getting on top of her like she expected he rolls on his back, hauling her on top of him by the waist until they are lined up.

She likes the way he groans and his eyes roll back into his head when she slides down onto him fully. She shifts her hips up and down experimentally, bracing her hands on his shoulders for leverage.

_Oh. Ohh yes. _

Andy doesn't seem to mind as she tries different speeds, finding a good angle, and he definitely can't complain when he's gritting his teeth that way, his head thrown back. April thinks about biting the soft skin of his throat, right where his pulse point is. Her entire body flushes hot again, his fingers digging into her hips.

She's even more surprised when she comes a second time, riding his cock, his hands working her nipples. Andy still hasn't come yet, and when he rolls them both over again and pounds into her, she wonders why she ever wasted her time on stupid boys in the first place.

She wants to come again but she is definitely too sensitive, and she's content to watch Andy, his eyes shut tight in concentration until he comes with a loud groan.

It's still kind of gross at the end. They are both sweaty when they disentangle their limbs but at least he's considerate enough to not collapse on top off her. She pulls the sheets over herself quickly when Andy gets up to throw the condom away and the cold air hits her bare skin.

She's unsure suddenly, wondering if he's comparing her to Ann, if it wasn't as good.

But then she can't help smiling when he bounds back over the bed, throwing himself under the covers. He goes in for one of their patented Andy and April high fives before pulling her against him and kissing her softly.

They drift off some time later during the Colbert Report, as April wonders how his beard would feel on the skin of her thighs.


End file.
